


The Way It Should Be

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-05
Updated: 2008-04-05
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: She expected to find both Sirius and James sleeping in the bed, covers mauled, facing away from each other and sleeping fitfully. But what she walked in on was cuddling, half naked gods stretched out lazily atop the sheets, the duvet discarded and forgotten.





	The Way It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

** The Way It Should Be **

She couldn’t sleep.

It wasn’t that the bed was uncomfortable, or that she wasn’t tired. It was the smell. The smell of a house that wasn’t her home. The smell of _him_. That deep scent of cologne, soap, and something else she couldn’t place.

She sighed heavily, sinking lower into the plush mattress and wondering if it was possible for these sheets to be softer than those at Hogwarts. Spreading her arms and legs wide, Lily inhaled and basked in the silky fabric.

Only three days out of Hogwarts and she already felt lost. It was nice of James to invite her to his parents’ home after he discovered she had nowhere but Petunia’s to go. And now she was here, in James’ house, his parents downstairs, and him just across the hallway. She smiled to herself, a small laugh escaping from her lips. It echoed through the large bedroom, only making her giggle more.

The room was dim and purple with the glow of the moon and she just couldn’t get the scent of him out of her head. She should have slept on the sofa. After all, they were going out of their way to house her for the next three weeks. Why couldn’t she just stay in one of the spare rooms?

But he insisted she take this room. _His_ room. And now she couldn’t sleep.

Why did Sirius Black always have to be such a damn gentleman?

Throwing the thick duvet off quickly, Lily jumped from the bed. Her bare feet hitting the floor, she fetched her thin robe from the bedpost and headed for the door, slipping silently into the night.

Everything in the house was still.

She tiptoed across the hallway, wincing desperately with every high-pitched creak the wooden floor gave. Lily had searched every spare room in the house. No Sirius. She collapsed against the wall, knowing he was in the bedroom that lay just beyond it. Hugging her knees against her chest, she moaned softly as she heard the clock down the hall chime twice.

Lily felt foolish, sitting outside James’ bedroom at this hour. Over Holiday break, she would have snuck in there and shagged him blind, but that was six months ago. One could hardly say they had a stable relationship; a snog here, a shag there. But one thing was certain, James and Lily had chemistry. After the big break up two months ago, both decided it was time to end the “benefits” as it was destructive to their reputations. _And hearts_ , Lily thought grimly.

And somehow she had planted herself into another sticky situation, never realizing just how wonderful Sirius Black must smell, before tonight. She tensed slightly as she heard shuffling beyond the bedroom door. There was a small clang and then… she relaxed. One of the boys was taking a piss.

She heard the whoosh of the toilet, another clang, and the distinct sound of big, shuffling feet. There was a dull thump as something was run into and Lily held her laughter when she heard whoever was up curse softly. The bed creaked as he lay back down. Lily waited, silent and thoughtful, until it was quiet again and she heard the clock chime. It was half past two.

Standing, she wasn’t sure what her excuse would be for bothering them at such an hour, just that she didn’t feel right sleeping in Sirius’ bed. Or maybe it felt too right.

Turning the handle slowly, she entered the dark room. The moonlight didn’t illuminate his bedroom as it did Sirius’ and she had to wait a moment as her eyes adjusted. She padded over to the bed that stood in the middle of the bedroom, her bare feet sticking to the hard wood floor and making an irritating _squish_ sound with every step. His bed was the dominating feature of James’ room; a queen sized four-poster with deep blue hangings. As she neared the side of the bed she froze, her eyes went wide with astonishment. Amazement.

She expected to find both Sirius and James sleeping in the bed, covers mauled, facing away from each other and sleeping fitfully. But what she walked in on was cuddling, half naked gods stretched out lazily atop the sheets, the duvet discarded, forgotten.

James was stretched out straight on the bed, one of his hands resting behind his head, the other lazily across his stomach. The same gorgeous, and absolutely masculine stomach that Sirius’ face was laying on. And Sirius’ mouth, _God_ , his mouth was open slightly, his lips lingering against the small hairs that danced over James’ lower abdomen.

Thank the Lord, James was still in his flannel pajama pants, the dark hairs disappearing just below his navel, or Lily might have had a panic attack. Sirius sighed in his sleep, his hands wrapping further around James’ hips. Lily’s breath hitched in what she considered a swoon as she ran her eyes over Sirius’ shirtless back and shoulders. He was curled on his side, one long arm holding onto James while the other was folded neatly beneath him, the sheet pulled up delicately to his waist.

She was content standing there, watching. Imposing. And the fear of getting caught prying didn’t hit her full force until James reached down from behind his head to tangle his fingers in Sirius’ hair. The movement startled her and she took a scuffled step back. James’ face snapped to attention.

She couldn’t see his eyes, but she knew they were open. Closing her own, she remained still, hoping he wouldn’t see her lingering in the dark of the room. The room was silent, she could here the faint hoot of a wild owl outside, and then she heard him speak.

“Lily?”

_Damn it_.

He said it softly, a whisper. She wrung her hands together, relishing in the pain at her knuckles. Biting her lip worriedly, she considering not answering and fleeing the room to deny she ever left her bed. But James would know better.

“Lily, something wrong, love?”

He started to sit up and reach for his glasses, which would surely rouse Sirius from his sleep. She panicked, not wanting to make this even more awkward, and dashed over to the bedside table, grabbing his glasses before he had a chance to get up.

“Nothing’s wrong,” she replied quietly, handing him his spectacles.

“Then what are you doing?” He said it dully, as though not really expecting an answer from her, as he put his glasses on. Sighing, he reached down, picking Sirius’ head up gently and moving it back to his own pillow. Sirius groaned and then hugged the pillow to his face, contorting into yet another odd position. Thankful he was now facing the other direction, Lily moved closer to the bed.

It wasn’t until he could see her completely now, standing so close to him in nothing but her thin nightdress and robe, that they realized how awkward this situation was. She was biting her lip furiously and looking at him hesitantly. Shifting over a bit, he found the top sheet and pulled it up and over his legs.

The tension in the room was so thick, Lily didn’t think she could breathe. She wanted to scream, to cry, to run away from what she had just seen. She blinked several times, refusing to look James in the eye as he opened the sheet to her, a silent invitation.

“James, what—”

“Get in, Lily.”

Lily shuffled her bare feet a bit, feeling the edge of the floor rug, warm and inviting, just beneath her toes. James cocked a brow at her and smiled. She sighed again, quietly this time, completely in love with his crooked grin.

“I’m not going to bite you, Lils,” he said, a little bit louder this time. He had yet to mention the fact that his best mate had been gloriously lounging, half-naked across him only a moment before, and maybe, Lily thought, he just wouldn’t. She wasn’t sure she was going to ask him, either.

It was a mystery, the friendship of James Potter and Sirius Black. No one was quite certain why or how they came to be so close, like blood brothers. Coming from such drastically different families and backgrounds, both boys still managed to find one another and form a bond that none could rival. But Lily was beginning to believe this _bond_ was beyond anything she could imagine.

Beyond Hogwarts, beyond her, and far beyond _best mates_.

She sat down demurely on the edge of the bed, desperate to not wake Sirius. There was like an invisible force that was keeping her from looking at him. Maybe it was a sudden attempt at modesty. Thought, probably it was just embarrassment. She risked a quick glance over her shoulder at Sirius, his chest rising and falling with the deep breathes of slumber. His back to her, she watched his bronzed shoulders flex with every inhale and she could tell he had spent too long in the sun that day by the slight pink flush along his back.

Seeing her wandering, and curious, gaze, James leaned forward quickly, his mouth stopping just before her ear. She tensed, hardly daring to breathe, wondering when James had gained such a hold over her. There was a presence about him tonight that left her gasping for a fresh breath of air, yet yearning for him to take her breath away.

His lips lingered there, barely grazing the simple stud earring she always wore. Her eyes fluttered shut as he reached out slowly, capturing the soft lobe in his lips. Then his teeth. And, oh God, his tongue, sucking gently on the very tip of her ear. Reaching around, James grabbed her arm, turning her towards him, as his mouth found its way to her jaw, her cheek, then the corner of her mouth.

“What are you doing, Lily?” he whispered again, roughly, his lips tormenting her.

“I –I forgot,” she replied, her eyes still closed as though willing his lips away from her. Flushing, she felt, rather than saw, him smile wickedly. This was not a situation she wanted to be in. James was acting as though he were possessed by some provocative spirit, uninhibited and unrelenting in getting what he wanted from her. His mouth continued to kiss and nibble at her, asking, begging for more. Her heart fluttered and she felt this drop in her stomach, like a churning need to give him everything, anything.

“James,” she breathed, hardly a whisper.

“Yes, Lily,” he whispered back, his lips now caressing her neck. He was smiling again, his fingers playing teasingly just beside her breast.

“I don’t –I don’t think this a good –”

“Of course it is.”

She sucked in her breath when he gave her a particularly sharp nip along her collarbone. No, this was not what she came here for. Gritting her teeth, she willed herself to feel nothing as James continued to lick, nibble, and suck at her skin. And his fingers, Oh, when did he reach inside her robe? Rubbing, torturing the softness under her breast. No.

“No, James. This is not what I’m here for,” she said, determination etched on her face, and grabbed James’ wandering hand, pulling it from her robe. He pulled back startled and confused, his eyebrows knitted close together and his reddened lips pursed.

When did those lips get so damned kissable? He was so attractive, in a boyish kind of way, when he pouted and it took every inch of will power within her to keep from yanking that luscious mouth back to her.

“Well then why are you here? Seriously,” he said, no longer concerned with the volume of his voice. He hunched over, folding his knees in Indian style watching her, his hazel eyes gazing evenly at her. Lily held her breath as Sirius snorted in his sleep while James seemed indifferent.

“James, we haven’t slept together in two months. What makes you think I would come into your room in the middle of the night for a quick shag?” It fell out of her mouth, like some kind of verbal diarrhea, with one long breath. Her heart began thumping wildly, like thunder reverberating through her body. Not because she was scared, or angry, but because she was suddenly overwhelmed with the need for the very thing she just claimed she didn’t want. It crawled through her like a cloying itch that only wanted one thing in the world, to be scratched.

James’ eyes never left her face as she confessed the false truth. And she felt this pulse beneath her stomach, deep within her, sending short, sudden waves of pleasure between her thighs. It was his eyes and their piercing hazel color that flashed with doubt and confidence at the same time. He didn’t believe her.

Before she could save herself, Lily felt his hands around her waist as she was lifted from the edge of the bed and splayed helplessly on top of him. She could feel his arousal beneath his pants as it rubbed against the aching need between her legs. He dropped all pretense and ground his mouth against hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth in mimicry of the act they both craved. She clung to him, returning his kisses passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He always did this to her, swirling her mind into this lust puddle that only has eyes for James and his mouth. Lily prided herself on being able to resist James’ wiles for the past two months, saving her from further heartache yet depriving her of what her body needed. But right now he was kissing and biting and, Oh yes, sucking and there was nothing in the world that could stop them now.

“What the buggering hell is going on?”

There was a final kiss, which somehow sounded more like a slurping canine, and they both froze. James’ hands, still grasping her face with fervor, fell lazily to her thighs as he gave a defeated sigh.

Feeling complete embarrassment, Lily sat up slowly, still straddled across James’ hips. “Hi, Sirius,” she said quietly, her voice breaking slightly.

“Felt like a little romp, did you?” Sirius continued, completely ignoring Lily and her compromising position. He was sitting up now, his hair all stickey-outey in a sloppy yet handsome sort of way.

“Oh, sod off, Padfoot,” James bit back. “It’s not like we were shagging.”

“Yet.” As he said it, Sirius fell back onto his pillow with a _hmph_ , arms crossed across his chest. Lily rolled her eyes at his infantile behavior. She felt awkward as neither of them offered to speak. As many times as her and James had shagged with Sirius in the room, or hell, even in the same bed once, he had never woken up. Or, so she thought…

She slid off of James’ hips, into the middle of the bed between them, tucking her feet under her to keep them warm. It was cold in the bedroom and she couldn’t believe they had been sleeping without the duvet. It was positively freezing in here.

“It’s positively freezing in here,” she repeated aloud, looking from one boy to the other and rubbing her arms briskly. James sat up, giving her a sideways glance while reaching forward and over the end of the bed. Lily grinned as his pants pulled lower down his hips, enjoying the view.

So mesmerized by the glory that was James’ arse, it took her a moment to notice Sirius turning over to his side, his head resting in his hand, grinning lazily at her. He had this air about him that made women swoon. It was suffocating, his charm, and yet she had always been able to resist it. Barely. She had been considered no-man’s-land since 5th year when James declared his undying love for her. That and he’d hex the appendages off any other boy that approached her. _All_ appendages.

But Sirius never paid any attention to James’ empty threats. He was above James. He was a sex god according to Alice Prewitt. Lily rather saw him as a sex mystery. Something that looked delicious, yet she could never quite taste it. And here he was, laying all God-like and shirtless right next to her in this magnificent four-poster, his eyes hooded with sleep and his face practically glowing with… well, she wasn’t sure yet.

“Is it not big enough for you?” he said casually, his voice intoxicating.

Her eyes went wide with shock from his comment, as James sat back down on her other side, duvet in hand, oblivious and concerned entirely too much with the bed linens.

“P-pardon?” she said, gaping at him.

“The bed, Evans. Is it not big enough for you?” He was grinning, that smug bastard, knowing that she would take it exactly as he intended. Lily whipped her hand around and smacked him hard on his exposed arm.

“ _Ouch_. What was that for?” he whined as James laughed behind her, catching up on the joke.

“That was for you being a jerk. And yes, it was plenty big enough, thanks.” _It just smelled too damn good_ , she thought wistfully as she closed her eyes in remembrance. She inhaled slowly and felt a jolt of pleasure shoot straight through her as she breathed in the scent of him again as James simultaneously slid his hand around her waist, his fingers smooth and insistent.

With a gentle coaxing, James managed to have her lying down on the bed, both boys stretched out on either side of her. She should have been scared, uncomfortable, and possibly self-conscious with the position she was currently in, but Lily wasn’t. There was a sudden rush of giddiness as James told her to just stay in here and murmured something she couldn’t comprehend as he pulled the sheet from under her and back over all three of them.

Snuggling down into the mattress, pressed between two of the most alluring boys she had ever met, Lily giggled and stole the pillow from under James’ head. They fought briefly, him with a pout and her with a grin, finally settling on sharing the fluffy headrest after Lily accidentally elbowed Sirius in the jaw.

She had taken off her robe, discarding it at the foot of the bed, and now felt both their arms up against her own skin as she squished down between them. They were warm. Sinking into the mattress, she felt a deep sense of peace and relaxation. This felt right.

And there they were. All three of them, eighteen year old Hogwarts graduates, squeezed into a bed like a group of second years on their first sleepover. She lay flat, just as they were, adjusting every now and then until she finally sighed and started the lazy descent into sleep.

She slipped into the dream slowly, images appearing blurred and wispy. Hidden in the darkness, she was watching them, together. They rose and fell in unison; their sinewy skin was slicked and sweaty, their hair sticky with the perspiration. It was like watching two Greek Gods rolling together in harmonious pleasure.

He sighed as the other released a deep, guttural groan of satisfaction. She tore her eyes away, glancing quickly at her surroundings. There was nothing. A big, black expanse of nothingness. Only her and the perfection in front of her.

She sighed as their lips met again, pressing hard against each other and then opening, inviting. They took no notice of her standing just at the foot of the bed. Moaning slightly as they both cried out, she felt the moisture build between her legs. It was hot and wet she couldn’t stop her hand from roaming.

She started at her breast, dragging her thumb across her taut nipple, relishing in her own pleasure. Inching downward, smoothing along her stomach, down into the heat between her thighs. She threw her head back, arching as much as her position would allow and caressing her folds slowly, deliberately.

Her eyelids felt heavy, closing slowly as she ran a finger sharply over her clitoris. She gasped quietly, bucking beneath her own hand, as they disappeared before her, fading away into the blackness. She didn’t want them to leave. There was this unsatisfied yearning for something more, something buried within her, that she couldn’t grasp.

_Oh God_ , she heard in the distance. It was a deep, throaty groan of disbelief and it suddenly felt so real and in front of her. The dream dissipated as her eyes opened. She felt flushed, warm, as she took in the surroundings of James’ bedroom. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

There was James, above her, beside her, his hand lingering at the band of her knickers, tickling the soft hairs. Her breath hitched as he slid his fingers past the soft tuft of hair, gently opening her to him, caressing her into this overwhelming feeling of bliss.

His thumb pressed down hard on her clit as a finger plunged into her, stroking her inner walls in languid circles. He began rubbing her in slow, soft circles that made her writhe beneath him, his warm breathe coming in slow gasps just above her face. She was lost in his lips, lingering over hers so temptingly close.

James gave a demanding flick of his thumb across her clit, causing her to lose control and buck wildly beneath him. He kissed her deeply then, drowning her sounds of pleasure in his mouth, before pulling away and quietly shushing her. Staring into his eyes, Lily bit her lip, holding in the moans she wanted so desperately wanted to make.

His face was tensed with concentration as his fingers continued to circle and rub against her. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from his, their bright hazel hue glimmering with each thrust she made, his other hand soon occupying itself in her hair. Doing what James always did best, he soothed and lulled her with every stroke, easing her into submission and complete surrender, his fingers running lovingly through her hair.

Just as she felt the rise, that irresistible, _Yes, God_ , pulsing within her, there was a shift in the mattress.

“Do that again.”

Sirius spoke softly, determined, as he watched Lily’s face. He was so close to her, she could feel his hot breathe on her cheek. Instead of panicking instantly, which she normally would have done in this occasion, she obeyed, biting her bottom lip to muffle another whine of pleasure as James pinched her clit.

Sirius was fascinated. His face collapsed into this pathetic, desperate pout that made her want to melt before him. Instead, she flourished under him as his lips captured hers in a quick and hurried kiss. His lips were warm, moist, delicious. She could taste just a hint of chocolate and then, _peppermint_. It was the smell of Sirius Black, this strong minty aroma that left her hungry for more. James groaned, his fingers working her furiously now, at the sight of them together.

Sirius’ kiss deepened as he heard James’ growl of approval, his hand now massaging her breast tenderly. She gave a moue of disappointment as Sirius abandoned her reddened lips and glanced quickly into his best friends’ eyes. They wavered there for only a moment until one quick flick of James’ finger sent Lily into an upward spiral, her body bucking and moaning for just one more caress. Both boys were convinced that there was no turning back now.

She writhed beneath the covers, her feet tangling in the silky linen, as their caresses continued. Sirius began sucking gently on the pink bud of her breast as James suckled at her favorite spot on her neck, his fingers leaving her knickers to caressing the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs.

Just as Lily started to object, she felt Sirius’ body pressed flush up against her, the heat from his skin causing a flush of warmth through her body. Then she stiffened.

“Sirius.”

“Mmm?” he whispered huskily against her breast, licking just under it.

“You’re naked.”

And he was. She felt him grin against her breast and James let loose a hoarse chuckle. But she could hardly think about that now, because her mind was suddenly reeling with the reasons why Sirius would be naked in James’ bed at this time of the night. Then they must be, _Oh_.

In a blur of movement, Lily’s nightdress was pulled up and over her head, leaving her naked and exposed, save for her drenched knickers. They returned quickly to her, giving her skin only a brief chill from the sudden loss of warmth.

“Come here,” James said as he sat up, discarding his pajama pants quickly, and leaned against the headboard. They repositioned quickly, carefully, until Lily sat back against James’ chest. Gathering her hair lightly, he pulled it up and away from her back so there was nothing between them. There was sweat along his chest, making them stick together and she sighed, resting her head back against his shoulder.

Sirius slapped away the sheets, they were in the way, as he crawled on hands and knees in front of her and James, his hands coaxing her knees apart.

“Spread your legs for me.”

With trembling hands, Lily acceded to his demands, leaning back to brace her hands on James’ thighs. Slowly, so damn slowly, she drew her thighs apart for him.

“Fucking beautiful. Perfect.”

_Oh God_ , Lily thought, _this couldn’t possibly be happening_.

Sirius dropped to his forearms and kissed the inside of each of her thighs. Her breath hitched, body tensed. With a smooth glide of his palms up her thighs, he held her still, anchored her hips to James. Then he just stared, breathing in the addicting musky-sweet scent of hers.

“Show me where you like to be licked. Point for me,” he demanded, already knowing and planning to save that destination for last.

“I… I don’t know. Everywhere.”

“No one has ever made you come this way.” Sirius didn’t make it a question, his arrogant expression said he already knew the answer.

Lily shook her head. Sirius _Tsk_ ed quietly, his voice calm and sexy, as he looked into James face behind her. There was that confident expression, that smug smirk, again. They were communicating to one another and Lily had the feeling that Sirius was definitely enjoying this. James didn’t reply, only slid his hands up her thighs and right to the spot Lily liked best. She cried out, mouth open and head back, arching into James.

“Good girl,” he whispered in her ear, his mouth lingering, and eyes focused on Sirius’ piercing grey ones. Lily had no idea just what she was getting her self into…

Sirius gripped her thighs, pushing them wider, exposing her even more. Then, with his thumb, opened her sex to his gaze. Trembling, Lily had never felt more vulnerable –or aroused, the contrast of the cool air on her heated body thrilling her. Sirius merely dragged his thumb over her clit as it hardened into a pulsing knot of pure need.

God help her.

On that thought, the wet heat of his mouth covered her. Molten pleasure burst inside her as he licked from slit to clit, then swirled his tongue around her as if trying to lap up her cream.

“Love, you’re like a treat.”

His voice sounded raspy and rough, half grunt and half groan. It dug past her defenses, scraping at what little resolve she had left.

“I’ve been telling her that all along,” James commented, his voice deep and sultry and his hands holding hers against his spread legs, watching them.

Sirius licked her in the same manner again, only this time hungrier. It wasn’t an exploratory stroke of his tongue now; it was a veracious demand. With a growl, he drew her clit between his lips and sucked. She gasped once, twice –every time he pulled on the sensitive bud. Desperate for more touch, for him, she arched, clawing the smooth skin of James’ thigh and silently begging by spreading her legs even wider.

His tongue invaded her channel as his thumb pressed down on her clit. The pleasure converged so hard and fast between her legs, it was almost painful.

Sirius continued his feast, his moans of appreciation ringing in her ears. The more he ate at her, the wetter she got. And she writhed, convulsed under his mouth, her fingers gripping James’ painfully, sweat beading on her collarbone.

Then he stopped.

“Wha-?”

But then he was there, against her face, his jawbone pressed to her cheek and he was kissing James. _He was kissing James_. Their mouths working together, James sucking Sirius’ tongue between his lips, the clash of their teeth, their moans of pleasure. She could feel their chest rumbling, pressed between the two, their groans growing louder, more urgent, as their mouths worked furiously.

Lily felt suspended in her dream again, watching them. Wanting them. Needing.

Then, Sirius’s fingers slid between her legs again, suddenly, and he worked in one finger, teasing her inner walls. She trembled. A flush rose on her skin as she threw her head back, legs shaky. Her sex swelled even more as she felt that out of control building of pleasure in the pit of her stomach. Lily dug her short nails into James’ palms, he hissed with the pain, and she moaned.

Idly, Sirius lingered there, wondering how long her could keep her here, right on the edge, feeling the sharp, sweet ache of impending climax… without letting her fall over.

“Sirius,” she panted. “Please…”

He withdrew his hand from the damp humidity of her sex, grasping her by the thighs and pulling her body away from James. Seizing her hips, Sirius fit her against the ridge of his cock and lowered his upper body over her. Their eyes caught. There was a twinkle behind Sirius’ that made Lily smile coyly. Sirius ground his cock against her sex, grazing her clit purposely. He loved that for now, in this moment, she and every little gasp, blush, and moan were all his.

Looking up at James, Sirius mouthed something like _just a few_ and then Lily forgot everything as he pulled back and thrust into her with a growl. It wasn’t slow, but it was slick. He pushed in all the way, her open-mouthed gasp tearing across the bedroom with an echo. Her breath hitched as her body tried to accommodate the sudden intrusion.

Sirius remained still above her, his chest heaving and his eyes on her. And then he withdrew, thrusting once again, slowly this time. And again. She arched into him, her body welcoming his cock. Reaching up, Lily felt James, his member rigid and red, desperate for attention. Wrapping her fingers around him, she stroked him effortlessly.

James moaned with appreciation, his hand guiding hers. She felt Sirius’ lips against her throat as he thrust relentlessly into her. And then his lips were at her fingers and then his tongue was licking, so slowly, James’ cock. As James inched toward them, Lily’s hand was replaced by her lips, kissing and sucking on James as Sirius’ tongue swirled with hers along his cock.

Her neck getting tired, Lily took matters into her own hands, pushing Sirius away from her. Turning over quickly, Lily began lapping at James cock and was soon sucking it wholly into her mouth. James gasped loudly as she lightly ran her teeth along the ridge before sucking him completely back into her mouth as her bum wavered wantonly in front of Sirius.

With a groan of approval, Sirius grasped Lily’s hips, positioning his cock against her opening and plunging into her. His thrusts were hard, unrelenting and desperate this time. Lily moaned as she felt Sirius’ fingers dig into her hip, holding her steady, and James’ fingers grabbing at her hair.

As James began to thrust into Lily’s mouth, his head thrown back, she felt Sirius’ hand against her clit again. His fingers worked together in quick circles, her clit hardening and pulsing beneath them. Every time Lily moaned over James’ cock, James would release this raspy, guttural groan of approval, gripping her hair tighter and pulling her mouth further onto him. Sirius pounded into Lily, his breathing labored and sweat beading along his brow.

“God, Lily. Do that one more time,” Sirius begged. Lily arched her back sharply, raising her bum to him at the perfect angle and causing Sirius to lose all inhibitions and piston him self into her. One thrust, two, and three and it was her undoing. Lily felt that delirious climb, the one where every color in the world is flashing behind her eyelids and she felt like the heated pleasure would burst from her very skin.

And then it did. The world froze, for one second of a minute, and she knew nothing about anything. Only Sirius’ cock, James’ fingers, her beating heart, and the explosion of pleasure that rang in her ears.

Crying out, Lily tried desperately to free herself from James’ member, her back arching involuntarily as the waves of pleasure came together over and over again throughout her body. But James’ hands were unforgiving, holding her groaning mouth around his cock, the convulsions of her throat sending him over the edge.

With another deep-throated growl, James came in Lily’s mouth, hissing with each thrust and his hands gripping her hair. She swallowed what she could, sputtering and choking on his seed, but sucking him until there were no more spasms. The same hands that held her there, pulled her away now and up to his face.

James kissed her passionately, lips and tongues swirling senselessly together, absorbing her. Struggling to keep his rhythm, Sirius followed Lily forward on the bed, his thrusts more erratic grunting with desperation.

“I think he likes it when you –” But James didn’t need to finish his comment for Lily had already arched her back again with a kittenish grin, opening herself more to Sirius’ cock. He gave an anguished cry and thrust one more time, with gusto, into her.

There were no more moans, grunts, or sounds of slapping skin. Only breathing. Disentangling themselves, the three dropped exhausted onto the bed, not even trying to speak yet. James lay stretched out just as he had when she wandered into his room. Curling up against him, Lily smiled to herself and wrapped an arm around his torso. Humming with contentment, she felt Sirius slide his hand around her waist and rest gently against James’ stomach, his body lying flush with hers.

They cuddled like this for a while, losing track of the time, until James cleared his throat.

“Doesn’t this just feel right?”

Lily and Sirius were silent, considering his words.

She wasn’t a novice to sexual excursions, just never one to do two best friends at the same time. But there was something about these two men that made her think it was alright. That this would be accepted between the three of them. That this was how it should be.

_Fin_

**(a/n) PLEASE review! Just a quick note saying you either liked or disliked it. As a beginning author, I need feedback, especially concrit, on how my writing is. Otherwise I'll never know if I'm good or horrible. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
